1. Field of the Invention
Hair care accessories; pet supplies
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term pad compression plate (29) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to compression plate (29) or merely plate (29). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term emplace or any of its forms when used in this application means the joining of two objects or parts so as to unite them in a reasonably easily removable way, such as the positioning of a pad (20) within the pad emplacement chamber (3) within a nozzle duct (2), from which it (20) may be removed, discussed ante. The word emplace is also consistent in meaning with the word "detachable" as occasionally used in connection parlance but not in this application, since it is derived from the root attach. The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Employment of the words connect or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
Certain specific objectives or needs are prevalent in today's world. There is a continuing requirement to remove objectionable odors from the air in many places, public or private. In commercial circles concerning hair care, or even at home, there frequently exists the desire to add a scent to one's hair after cleaning. Such devices are also beneficial for use with pets, particularly dogs, in imparting a fresh scent or disinfectant to its fur.
Yet, a mechanism designed to meet such needs and objectives should not be fraught with the hazard of ignition of the vapor employed. The drying and scenting tools used for such purpose should also be conveniently hand-held in the manner permitted by the common hair blower. To the extent practicable, the fragrance should be confined to its intended target. The sources of fragrance should also be conveniently interchangeable so that the operator may switch from one scent to another to quickly address the wishes of each customer. It would also be environmentally beneficial if the sources of fragrance could be easily disposed of after exhaustion.
In recent decades, devices comprising a source of perfumed or freshened air intended for use in conjunction with a hair or other type of blower have made occasional appearances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,416 issued to Hall features means for stowage of a hair blower and air freshener or other desired fragrance inside a bathroom cabinet. The blower is operable by a timer or an operable electric switch outside of the cabinet and vented through the cabinet floor. Perfume or air freshener vapors are drawn from within the cabinet into the blower, thereby allowing the discharge to disperse into the room. U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,212 issued to Martin employs a blower with hollow ring attached to the exterior encasing a wick from which, upon becoming wetted from droplets of perfume, vapors are released and allowed to penetrate through a line of holes leading into the blower's air discharge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,377 issued to Crafton illustrates an electric hand blower dryer with a removable exterior compartment in which a deodorizing substance or wick may be emplaced, allowing perfumed or artificially freshened air to be drawn through the blower's discharged air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,080 issued to Bolton consists of a hair blower aerosol spray can combination, in which an operator can emplace the spray can into a receptacle carved into the blower with its own spray button linked to the blower's trigger. Depression of the trigger permits injection of the aerosol contents into the subject's hair with the blower's discharged air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,879 issued to Egelstad comprises a perfumed or air freshened pad assembly which attaches to the air discharging end of a hair blower.
All of the foregoing feature in common the objective of loading the blower's discharged air with a perfumed scent or a vaporous substance intended for masking or, perhaps, disinfecting, unwanted odors. Martin's efforts produced an early patent, 1929, comprising a device which was meritworthy in adding the vapor downstream from the heating element, thereby likely avoiding the hazard of accidental combustion. However, it appears unwieldy and unsuited for hand held use such as that a hairdresser or beauty operator would prefer. Its wick's placement is relatively permanent and inaccessible for substitution or disposal. The fragrance source is somewhat remote from the airflow, limiting the efficiency of its intended use. Moreover, until the perfume bottle, the source of the vapor, is replaced--an inconvenient task--it is limited to a single fragrance. The Bolton, Hall and Crafton devices draw the vapor into the blower upstream of the heating element and do not, therefore, forestall the potential danger of ignition. Such hazards may be obviated with auxiliary switches but are not fail-safe from human error. Bolton's device also requires modification of the blower and presents the cumbersome assembly of an aerosol can extending outwards from the blower. Hall's and Crafton's amount to fixtures of sorts which do not permit operator hand held use. The airstream is dispersed throughout a room and their devices are not configured to permit convenient focusing upon a subject's hair. The Egelstad device does more than the others to meet the contemplated objectives. As is the case with Martin's, the vapor is added downstream from the heating element. No modification is required to the blower, which is employed in hand-held operation. In comprising a scented pad for a vapor source, it also goes far to meet the need for convenience in use. It fails to meet all of the objectives mentioned supra, however. Experience teaches that heated air has a deleterious effect upon adhesives. Further, in requiring attachment of the pad to the hair blower, particularly in view of the fact that attachment is by adhesion, the objective of convenient interchangeability is absent. Even if a first pad were removed and substituted for with a second one of different fragrance, it would be difficult to return to use of the first because, as common experience dictates, adhesives wear out quickly when reuse is attempted.
Many of the needs or objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Some have not been met at all.